


Magic That Wilts

by SpaceAsthmatic



Series: Polish Translations [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elves, Emotionl Hurt comfort, Family, Love, Magic, good son legolas, hurt comfort, sick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Krótki tekst o chorym królu, który próbuje ocalić królestwo i o zdesperowanym synu, pragnącym uratować swojego ojca.





	Magic That Wilts

**Author's Note:**

> This work had been translated by the wonderful and amazing Takalite Lady and I am forever in her debt and forever grateful for doing this for me. 
> 
> Ta praca została przetłumaczona przez wspaniałą i niesamowitą Takalite Lady i jestem na zawsze w jej długu i na zawsze wdzięczny za to, że zrobiłem to dla mnie.

Legolas porzucił uprzejmości i etykietę, gdy Galion wślizgnął się do Sali Posiedzeń i szeptem przekazał mu wiadomość o tym, że jego ojciec stracił przytomność. Kamerdyner znalazł go leżącego na ziemi w gabinecie. Tylko Valarowie wiedzą ile czasu spędził w tej pozycji.

Książę prawie wyskoczył z krzesła, mamrocząc szybkie i prawie niesłyszalne przeprosiny do grupy oszołomionych doradców.

Pośpiesznie wybiegł wraz z Galionem będącym zaraz za nim i razem pośpieszyli do królewskich komnat.

Legolas, zamiast spokojnego pukania do drzwi wybrał wpadnięcie do pomieszczenia niczym wicher przez otwarte okno. Uzdrowiciele, którzy znajdowali się w pokoju, podskoczyli ze strachu, po czym szybko wrócili do zwyczajnego opanowania.

\- Mój Książę. - Carmaris, będący głównym medykiem, pokłonił się przed nim.

\- Jak on się czuje? Co się stało? - zapytał Książę, próbując dojrzeć, co się dzieje w sypialni ojca znad elfich głów.

Uzdrowiciel, gestem, pokazał mu, że ma wyjść na balkon. Legolas szybko wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia i stanął niecierpliwie, czekając na Carmarisa. Dołączył do niego również Galion, stając za Księciem niczym strażnik.

Medyk spojrzał na Galiona, krzywiąc się. Thranduil bardzo strzegł swojej prywatności i nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o jego sprawach osobistych oprócz kilku, wyznaczonych przez niego, osób.

\- Prosiłem Księcia o rozmowę w samotności. - elf zwrócił się do Galiona.

\- W gwoli ścisłości w ogóle nie prosiłeś Legolasa o rozmowę, a tym bardziej o rozmowę w samotności. Zacząłeś jedynie wykonywać niezbyt czytelne znaki, bez szczegółowej werbalnej prośby, więc mogę je zinterpretować jako otwarte zaproszenie. - kamerdyner napiął się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, patrząc groźnie na Carmarisa.

\- No cóż, jest to… - uzdrowicielowi szybko przerwał blondwłosy elf.

\- Galion zostaje.

Galion był przy jego ojcu dłużej niż Legolas żył na tym świecie, Galion był rodziną.

Uzdrowiciel jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił i Legolas podejrzewał, że gdyby sytuacja nie była aż tak poważna, Galion wystawiłby mu język. Te dwa elfy nie przepadały za sobą tak długo, jak daleko Książę sięgał pamięcią.

Carmaris był często zirytowany charakterem i nieprzemyślanymi wypowiedziami Galiona. Uważał go za nieodpowiedzialnego i denerwującego, a poza tym Galion nigdy go nie słuchał. Główny Uzdrowiciel był bardzo poważanym i szanowanym członkiem społeczeństwa Zielonego Lasu, a w związku z tym przyzwyczajony był do tego, że każdy wypełnia jego rozkazy i wykonuje powierzone zadania.

Galion służył Thranduilowi od wieków i często żartował, że nic w Ardzie lub Amanie nie przerazi go tak bardzo, jak służba pod królem. Za każdym razem, kiedy Carmaris kazał mu wykonać jakieś polecenie, spotykał się z odpowiedzią w stylu: „Służę Królowi, nie tobie” bądź „Jeśli chcesz, możesz napisać to polecenie i ja przekażę je Królowi. Jeśli on uzna to za stosowne, wykonam je”.

Za to lokaj uważał, że Carmaris jest egoistyczny, wyobcowany i ponury bez wyraźnego powodu. Legolas bardziej skłaniał się ku opinii Galiona i chętnie unikałby rozmów z drugim elfem, jeśliby nie musiał tego robić. Książę nie lubił kontaktu z nim, lecz miał do niego ogromny szacunek.

Jednakże nic nie zachodziło za skórę Carmarisowi tak bardzo, jak Galion i nic nie sprawiało większej radości Galionowi niż irytowanie Carmarisa.

\- Dobrze, mój Książę. - jego oczy ponownie spoczęły na blondynie. Drwina oraz niezadowolenie również zniknęły z jego twarzy. - Twój ojciec powinien niedługo wrócić do zdrowia. Jak na razie jest bardzo zmęczony, w bólu i nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio jadł. Poza tym, gdy upadł, uderzył głową o biurko, ale nie jest to nic poważnego, zostanie po tym jedynie kilka siniaków.

Legolas skinął głową w milczeniu, przetwarzając informację. Wiedział, że jego ojciec był wyczerpany oraz o bólu, który go obejmował. To była cena za nieposiadanie jednego z trzech Pierścieni.

Elrond i Galadriel mogli używać ich mocy do ochrony swoich ziem, a Thranduil musiał to robić jedynie swoją magią. To była jego moc, jego wola i jego siła, które wielki las wyciągał, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebował.

Potrzebował tego ciągle od kilkuset lat.

Legolas był prawie pewien, że jego ojciec nie chciał na początku dawać aż tyle swej mocy, lecz teraz nie było już odwrotu. Im bardziej las był chory, tym słabszy był Król. Im więcej mocy oddawał Thranduil, tym więcej ciemności pochłaniało go. Czuł ból ognisk, które palili Orkowie oraz pająki pełzające po gałęziach. Odczuwał także, jak życie powoli gaśnie w dawnym Zielonym Lesie. Był na łasce nieskończonego cienia.

Legolas błagał ojca wiele razy, aby nauczył go używać swej mocy w ten sposób, chcąc pomóc w tym ciężkim zadaniu.

Thranduil zawsze odmawiał, aby Zielony Liść nie był tak blisko związany z umierającym domem.

Zamiast pozwolić sobie pomóc, Król pił swe mocne wina, które pomagały w zwalczaniu bólu i wyczerpania. Na początku zdarzało mu się to rzadko, ale od jakiegoś czasu potrafił wypić nawet kilka kieliszków dziennie. Czasem wino działało, a czasami Król nie był w stanie wstać z łóżka z powodu bólu i wyczerpania, które nie pozwalały mu nawet skupić wzroku.

\- Mogę go zobaczyć? - Legolas zapytał, gdy poczuł rękę Galiona na swoim ramieniu. Starszy elf próbował zebrać myśli.

\- Możesz. - Carmaris odpowiedział. - Ale jeśli śpi, nie budź go.

Książę wślizgnął się z powrotem do pomieszczenia, pozostawiając Uzdrowiciela i królewskiego sługę w niezręcznym milczeniu. Trzej pozostali Uzdrowiciele zdążyli już opuścić pomieszczenie, za co blondyn był wdzięczny.

Cicho zapukał w drzwi do sypialni ojca i po chwili wszedł do środka.

Thranduil leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami niczym śmiertelnik. Z jednej strony było to dobre, bo taki stan oznaczał głęboki, regenerujący i leczniczy sen, ale zawsze, u elfa, wywoływało to niepokój.

Legolas cicho i spokojnie usiadł po nieużywanej stronie łóżka, która kiedyś należała do jego matki. Sam kiedyś odpoczywał w tym miejscu — jako dziecko, gdy nie spędzał jeszcze nocy samotnie.

Czasami Książę dalej tu spał, kiedy pragnął ochronnej obecności jedynego rodzica i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie odczuwał przy Thranduilu. Las był teraz pełen strachu i ciemności, a niektóre wydarzenia będą go prześladować jeszcze przez wiele dni, szczególnie w marzeniach sennych.

Na stoliku obok łóżka, znajdowała się taca z niedojedzonym posiłkiem oraz dzban pełen wina wraz z pustym kubkiem. Młodszy elf nalał sobie pełną szklankę i szybko, bez przerwy na oddech wypił napój do dna.

Chwilę później łóżko ugięło się z powodu jego ojca, który w końcu się obudził. Możliwe, że wyczuł zmartwienie Legolasa albo zrobił to ze względu na hałas.

\- Jest zbyt wcześnie na to, żeby tyle pić, mój Zielony Liściu. - słowa Thranduila brzmiały tak, jakby jeszcze znajdował się w stanie snu, jego oczy były na wpółprzymknięte.

Legolas spojrzał na ojca, jego bladą twarz, trzęsące się dłonie. Na pustkę w jego oczach.

\- Ada, naucz mnie swojej magii, proszę. - Książę spróbował jeszcze raz przebłagać ojca, patrząc mu w oczy.

Czuł się okropnie, patrząc na powolną śmierć swojego ostatniego rodzica, a było tak od wielu lat. Chciał mu pomóc, musiał mu pomóc, chociaż nie wiedział jak.

Zrobił już wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy, aby ocalić ojca. Był przywódcą jednostki łuczników, walczył z mrocznymi kreaturami, które próbowały odebrać im dom, zastępował ojca we wszystkich spotkaniach Rady, w których tylko mógł. Nawet pilnował, aby Thranduil jadł i spał odpowiednio długo oraz zapewniał mu wino.

Jednak to nie wystarczało, nie tak jak mogłoby to zrobić przekazanie ojcu swojej magii.

Król spojrzał na swojego syna z miłością i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, to się nigdy nie stanie. Coś takiego sprowadza jedynie ból i każdy, nawet najsilniejszy z zielonych liści się temu nie oprze i zwiędnie.

\- Proszę, Ada, błagam cię. - Legolas spróbował ponownie. Jak jego ojciec miał wyzdrowieć, jeśli nigdy nie mógł mieć przerwy? Nigdy nie mógł mieć spokoju?

Jednakże władca był nieugięty i trzymał się swojej decyzji.

\- Nie, nie zrobię tego. Nie nauczę cię magii, która zaprowadzi cię jedynie do zagłady.

\- Ada, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, sam doprowadzisz się do zagłady.

\- Mój mały Listku, tak się nie stanie. - Thranduil smutno się uśmiechnął. - Nie opuszczę tych ziem, dopóki sam tego nie zrobisz. Obiecuję ci, że przetrwam to.

Legolas słyszał tę obietnicę już wiele razy. Pierwszy raz stało się to zaraz po śmierci jego matki, kiedy prawie umarł, pogrążając się w żałobie.

Słyszał to po każdym koszmarze, każdej ranie i każdej stracie, które mu się przydarzały.

Czasami Thranduil przypominał mu, aby zawsze trzymał się tej myśli.

Słyszał to już tysiące razy, jednak po raz pierwszy nie był w stanie uwierzyć ojcu.

Musiał spróbować czegoś innego, aby pomóc, jeśli Król nie chciał przyjąć jego magii. Uratuje Thranduila, tak jak starszy elf zrobił to dla niego wiele razy w przeszłości. Pewien pomysł krążył mu po głowie od czasu, gdy usłyszał o Radzie u Elronda, którą pan Imladris niedługo miał zwołać.

Rada, na której, jak podejrzewał, będą trwały rozmowy o Jedynym Pierścieniu.

Rada, na której mieli przedyskutować kwestię zniszczenia go i kto się tego podejmie.

Bez Pierścienia całe zło zniknie z tego świata, z Zielonego Lasu, przestanie zabijać jego ojca. Thranduil będzie ocalony, będzie bezpieczny.

Król Mrocznej Puszczy ponownie osuwał się w sen, a Legolas ucałował go w czoło, mrucząc:

\- Kocham cię, ojcze.

\- Też cię kocham, Legolasie.

Zanim jego ojciec się obudzi, Księcia już dawno nie będzie.


End file.
